


The Claiming of the Grimm

by Antares



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Art, Claiming, Digital Art, M/M, Manip, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Power Play, Rituals, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Sean and an interesting ritual ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claiming of the Grimm

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This may be dubious consent, if you think Nick was somehow suprised by what Sean had planned for that trip to the woods.  
> Or it might be absolutely what Nick had wanted for a long time ...

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: The sourcepic is a (modified) photo by J. Monnoe  
> The background is from 1zoom.me.de  
> The heads are from screencapped.net/TV/Grimm


End file.
